The Blue Lorikeet
by raven0marley
Summary: The Blue Lorikeet's real identity is Nia. When StarFire leaves the Teen Titans, they chose Nia to fill in the spot. When Robin and Nia are sent together on a misson, they realize that the feelings that they have for each other, is something more. But in their mission, they stumble upon StarFire. What happens when whatever Robin and Star had, isn't over yet?
1. Good Night Kiss

**_I don't own anything but the character Nia. Enjoy!_**

**The Blue Lorikeet**

1. Good Night Kiss

My eyelids were heavy over my dark ones as I kept on tracing patterns with them in the ceiling. They had adjusted to the thick blackness around me. My light blue hair sprawled all around my pillow in all directions. I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my head. The scent of just washed clothes filled upon me and checked my watched that was tightly strapped around my pale wrist. _4:45_, I had realized that for three hours I had not been dreaming, but just had drifted into a meaningless slumber of colors that I've never seen before.

As I continued to stare at the time, my eyes drifted off for a moment to the piece of fabric that wrapped neatly around my skin, with a bow that looked like a present. I've had that ever since I could remember, and I've never taken it off. Somehow, whenever I run my jagged hands through it, it brings a deep, heavy weight on my chest. I don't breath. A feeling of childhood and happiness washes over me, bringing me back to reality and into breathing again.

I threw my legs out of the covers far too quickly that my head spun and my body shivers as my feet absorbs the coolness of the marvel floor. I could faintly see Starfire's pink walls from when she owned this room. I mentally told myself to get new wallpaper. The room bathed in a silver light as the moon shone through from her throne high in the night sky.

As I walked out of my new room, I caught sight of my reflection. My hair was a mess as usual and my eyes were tired give bags underneath them. Let's not even get started on how my head is a _tired mess_, often trying to recollect the broken and lost memories from before I was 'The Blue Lorikeet' from before Starfire left the Teen Titans to become a hero of her own, from before they held try-outs for the open space. Way back from before when I was chosen to fill the hole that Starfire left.

I peeked my head out the door first before walking out. It was all empty and dark. I slipped my feet out and the same coldness from my own room floor greeted me again. The only sound of the still night was my breathing, as I took long strides to travel the thin corridors. The tall windows welcomed the night, and the only guide on my midnight stroll around the tower was my sole companion, the moon.

I hugged my arms tightly around my chest. My short-sleeve white shirt wasn't much warmth, but my thick franela pajama bottoms with penguins littering the red fabric, were. They were loose on my legs, and kept on getting under my foot. My head hummed with a headache due to the lack of sleep. Thanks insomnia!

As I turned into a new corner, light at the end called for me. Was that the kitchen and living room? I couldn't remember, I felt like the tour that the guys gave me was ages ago. I stared at it before seeping into the light.

I shield my eyes at the bright light. Blinking once, then again, my eyes adjusted once again and found myself in the kitchen and living room, I _was_ right. I looked around my surroundings, wondering why the light was on. The fridge door was opened; I could see bits of black hair peeking out of the top.

"Robin?" I whispered slowly as the figure stepped away. His black hair that matched the night sky fell into his eyes that were the color of beach waves pounding at each other at the deep shore line and his cheeks looked bigger than usual. He furrowed his black eye brows at me in confusion, quickly then, his expression softens and smiled slightly at me.

"Nia? What are you doing here?" Robin asked with a mouth-full of pizza.

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged, telling the truth. "I saw the light, and I was hoping that someone else was awake." I smiled as I took a water-bottle and a seat around the yellow counter.

"I am," Robin placed his pizza in a plate and sat down on my left with a smile. "So, may I ask how you got your 'powers'?"

"Oh," I sighed and I instantly felt my breathing stop. A knot formed on my throat and my mouth was desert dry. I took a sip of the cool water, but that didn't help. Licking my lips nervously, I carried the tension of the situation on my shoulders.

"You-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to or-" Robin dropped his eyes onto his cold slice of cheese pizza that lay before him.

"It's fine," I murmured, gathering all that I had to tell how I was mutated. "When I was twelve," I stared, with my heart breaking the silence. "I was kidnapped by scientist. They brought me to Arkham City and ran test on me with the DNA of an endangered bird, The Blue Lorikeet. Blue hair took over like the bird's feathers, my skin turned paler, and my eyes grew dark. After two years, I finally fought back and escaped. A year later, here I am." I frowned at my red pajama pants with tears that pooled dangerously in my eyes. Robin scooted closer to me. He placed his hand on my lower back and traced patterns with his fingertips. "The DNA affected my brain in numerous ways, I can't remember anything from the time that I was thrown into the back of a van." I couldn't hold it back any more, hot tears escaped from my black eyes and sled down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry I asked, honestly. I never meant to bring any pain to you." Robin started to apologize and I could see that he honestly meant it.

I cleaned my face off the sticky tears shook my head. "It's fine, you had to find out sooner or later." I rose from the stool. "I'm going back to my room,"

Robin came to my side and slipped his arm on my shoulder. "You don't know the tower very well, do you want me to walk you back?" He asked, I nodded my head, and pulled back strands of blue hair behind my ear.

We walked in silence, with his tall and slim figure next to mine. I was no longer cold for his arm was around me, and I felt safe for once. He stopped at a tall gray door with a black 'T' on the front.

"Thanks," I smiled, before I could turn the handle, he pulled my arm ever so slightly.

"Wait," he looked serious and nervous. He leaned in, trapping me against his firm statue and the wall. He kissed a trail were a tear had rolled down in. "Good night," he whispered breathlessly into my skin before he became one with the shadows.

With my face hot, I slipped into my bed sheets. The gems of my fingers traced slightly over the place where Robin pressed his wet lips. My lips grew into a smile before I finally drifted off into silent slumber.


	2. Memories, and a partner mission

**_I don't own anything but the character Nia. Enjoy!_**

**The Blue Lorikeet.**

2. Memories, and a partner mission.

_Rovin's POV_

I threw myself on my bed, and let the pillows and blankets drown me. I could feel my face hot and red. "Had I just done that?" I asked myself as I flipped myself over like a spatula flipping a pancake on a pan. I could hear every beat of my heart, hammering at the walls of the cages made up by my ribs. My lips had a tingling sensation that made my whole body shiver with exciment.

Everything made sense now. The last piece fell into the puzzle that has been incomplete for years. I closed my eyes, and remembered the days were Nia was happy and normal; when she was human. I still remember her brown hair, bobbing behind her as we raced across the field, her huge hazel eyes trained on me, and her olive skin that gave her a glow and made her look like she had just came back from the beach.

I fell into deep sleep, and that night, I dreamt of the days when everything was okay.

_"Come on, Robin!" Nia laughed at me as she peeked over her shoulder, never stopping for a breath._

_I sprinted as fast as my legs could, before crumbling on the green summer grass. I shut my eyes as the sun invaded my eyes and draped over me like a thick blanket._

_"Tired?" I heard Nia ask, I cracked one eye open like a nut from a shell and watched as she lay beside me. She kept a scrunched expression as she kept on staring that the clear blue sky. I nodded at her. "It's sad, don't you think?"_

_"What is?" I mumbled to her, shielding the sun away from my eyes._

_"The fact that in a couple of years, we won't see each other, we would go on our own ways." Nia sighed sadly. I looked over that her, her hair was messy around her, her eyes closed, and took deep breaths._

_I rolled my tired and limp body over to her. My black hair fell over my eyes. "Let's promise," I started, catching her attention right away. She blinked at me, with a smile ready to play around in her small pink lips. "We will stick together, no matter what." I grinned at her and she beamed. I ripped a skinny, long piece of my trousers off. Feeling the material under my fingertips, I took Nia's writs and tied it tightly around it. Nia gave me another warm smile, the type of smile that just fills you up and makes you want to smile too._

_I did the same with my wrist, looking over at her._

_Nia rolled over closer and whispered on my ear. "Promise,"_

Hot breathing sweeps over my face, making me slip away from my dream memory and back into reality. I slowly peeled my eyes to find a green cheetah sitting beside me. I jump from my bed, landing heavily onto the floor with my back making a loud _thud_ sound. The cheetah slowly changed into a less dangerous being, into Beast Boy.

I let out a sigh of relief while dragging myself up, that's when I noticed that Raven, Cyborg, and Nia were all surrounding me. I blinked confused with the sleep daze still heavily on me.

"Told you he was alive," Raven sighed blankly over to Cyborg.

My breath was caught on my throat and I couldn't do anything but to look around, especially at Nia. She looked at me silently, with a distant look in here sharp facial features. I licked my lips nervously, standing up.

"I'll meet you guys in the living room." They all nodded and started to pour out of my room. "Wait, Nia."

Nia turned around, her blue hair spinning as she looked over her shoulder. She smiled tenderly and her eyes soft. Just like in my dream, just like that memory. "Yes?" Raven twisted around too, shooting me a look. Nia closed the door behind her and sat at the foot of my unmade bed.

"Do you remember where or when you got that?" I gestured to her wrist as I stared silently out my window.

"I… I don't know." She sighed quietly behind me. I turned to her and sat beside her on the bed. I took Nia's hand in mine and ran my thumb over her palm. "Robin-"

"I have the same one." I smiled down at our hands, cutting her off. I tugged my sleeve up, reliving the olive green, worn out fabric. I could tell that Nia had a gasp stuck in her throat.

"Have we met before?" She furrowed her eyebrows at me, her dark eyes trained on me, never leaving me. I nodded slowly, still smiling at our hands. "Tell me," she said, curling her fingers with mine. "How we used to be." I could see that her pale face that made her look sick was turning slightly red and mine hot.

"Robin!" Raven stormed in, shooting me a look again. "We have a crime alert." Raven left the room as fast as she was in, slamming the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Nia asked, leaving her hand from undermine, making it feel cold.

"Yeah, Rae is just like that." I spoke through gritted teeth, mad that she ruined our moment.

"We better go," Nia stood up and walked out. I could hear her footsteps slowly fading away as she went further into the hallway. I sat on my bed, numb. With the sun capping over me, soothing me.

"Nia and I should go do this alone." I determined seriously. Nia's eyes opened widely at me, licking her lips.

"Robin, we need to talk." Raven narrowed her eyes at me, then at Nia. Nia understood perfectly and I watched as she left the room with her blue hair neatly tucked into a high pony tail.

"About what, Raven?" I bitterly asked, turning away from her.

"Stop messing with her. Just because she is filling in Starfire's place here, doesn't mean that she _is_ Starfire." Raven said, anger dripping off her voice like venom.

I clenched my fist tightly by my sides, knuckles turning white. "Raven, you don't know us. I knew her from before she was what she is today. It's just that when she was mutated, the DNA caused damage to the memory part of her brain-" I tried to explain but BB interrupted me.

"Mutated? What happened?" He asked curiously, with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Nothing," I lowered my eyes, remembering how Nia cried last night. "I love her. I always did. It's the kind of love that it has always been there. It will always be."

Raven rolled purple eyes at me. "Isn't that what you said about Starfire?" I heard her murmur.

I raised my fist at her, Raven didn't even flinch. "Stop," Cyborg grabbed my arm and pushed me back. "You'll have this mission." He breathed out calmly.

"What?" Raven yelled fiercely. "We are dealing with Red X here, we can't mess around."

"He won't" Cyborg roared back. His eyes closely trained on me.

He let me go and I practically flew to Nia's room. I knocked on the door slowly.

"Come in," I heard Nia sigh calmly from the other side of the door.

I opened the door slowly and carefully. Popping my head in first, I grinned brightly. "Let's get going."


End file.
